


That Home We've Built

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: On a cold day spent under a blanket shared by four, Sephiroth reminisces about what 'Home' really means to him and how those odd people in his life had taught him so much more than war ever could.





	That Home We've Built

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff for the soul because Sephiroth deserves it.

Home.   
Of course he knew what that word meant, knew the definition and all, but he never understood.   
Never understood what it really meant.   
What it felt like.   
  
  


_ home _

_ /həʊm _

__ noun:  **home** ; plural noun:  **homes**   
  
1.  
the place where one  lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

  
  
  
  


_ ...especially as a member of a family or household. _

The term 'home' had been a mystery to him ever since. Something no teacher nor scientist in the world could make him understand.

At least not until he had learned what it was like to share his place. At least not until he had learned what it felt like to trip over other's shoes that were left scattered on the entrance floor after coming home from a long and tiring mission, welcomed by food that actually tasted of something.

Something warm.

Something welcoming.

Angeal's cooking had been the best Sephiroth had ever tried.

He didn't understand what 'home' meant until he came across Genesis who had been hogging the bathroom for the past thirty minutes, cursing and cussing at his own hair for not doing what he wanted it to do.   
Didn't understand the term 'home' until he had argued with the latter about something as trivial as the bathroom.   
Had he ever argued with someone over something that was not war related before?   
  
'Home' had never meant anything to him. Not until he somehow had ended up on the sofa with those two new SOLDIERs and finding himself enjoying their stupid rambling about all those stuck-up ShinRa higher-ups they all seemed to equally hate.   
He remembered Genesis' smile when Angeal did his best impression of Heidigger on one of his bad days.

It was... _hilarous?_

  
  


The term 'home' started to grow some meaning the first time he was welcomed with a hug after he had been stuck in some cave on a mission. Seven days without being able to reach the outside world, barely any food, even less water.

It was a surprise even to himself that most of them got out of there alive.

''We thought you were a goner!'' he remembered Angeal's words fondly, that tickle his touch had left on his skin still lingering whenever he'd recall.

  
  


Home...   
  


Who would've thought that icy block of metal he had lived in all his life would ever feel like something so pleasant and warm.   
  


Home.   
  


That word almost melted on his tongue, buttery and soft as he was lost in thoughts. Too caught up in memories to realize Angeal waving his hand in front of him for the past few seconds.

  
  


''Huh?''   
  


Sephiroth snapped out of his thoughts.   
  


''What spaces were you looking into?'' Angeal asked, setting his book down onto his lap.   
  


''I... don't know. I must have spaced out while reading.''   
  


Sephiroth looked to his own book that rested on his lap.

Right.   
  


They'd read together. All three of them, sharing that comfortable silence.   
  


Only every now and then their feet would touch under the warm blanket. They'd fight for dominance under the blanket, pushing the other's feed aside if they could. Sometimes they would just brush up against each other, lingering in that soothing company. Every now and then Angeal would laugh out loud or snort at whatever whacky joke he had come across. Genesis would put his book down sometimes, pouring them all a new cup of tea, which he constantly kept refilling, only to fuss about whatever stupid decision the main character in his book had made.

It sounded strange to him to call them that, but to Sephiroth, those two strange guys, both older than him... they were...

… they were colorful.   
  


So very colorful.

  
  


He caught himself smiling at one of Genesis' sighs.

''What happened this time?''

''You won't believe the utter annoyance this one character is. Ugh.''

''Why do you keep reading if it annoys you that much?'' Angeal asked with a grin.

''Because I have to know how it ends. I can't just start a book and then not finish it. That's not how we're doing this in this household.''

As insane as it sounded, these people kept him sane.

Made his heart rate go down after one of those many horrendous experiments and tests.

They'd wait for him to return. Pick him up when he felt weak.

They knew what it felt like to some extent. Knew the horrors. The screams. That anguishing soreness in ones throat from holding back cries of agony.

  
''If your fanclub knew what weirdo you actually are.'' Angeal joked, nudging Genesis foot with his own.   
  
''Aren't we all weirdos in here?''

''This point goes to you.''

Sephiroth had thought he had found his home by the time winter had passed. When fresh gusts of spring had reached Midgar and the whole ShinRa building seemed to buzz with new people.

New cadets, teenagers of all ages. New people who would come and stare. Talk about him behind his back, not knowing he could hear them clear as day.

It was always nice to call them out on their behavior, watch their faces of surprise turn into pure horror when they notice that they had been heard.

It sure was going to be noisy around them for a while.

Sephiroth had thought this small family of his had been complete until a new, very strong, gust of fresh wind found its way into their house.

A boy, as colorful as spring himself.

He first had heard about him when Angeal talked about this eager new cadet who only had mischief on his mind.

Loud as thunder. A warm summer storm.

It seemed as if it happened within the blink of an eye. Sephiroth could watch him grow day by day and without a break until one day he stood in the same rank as him.

A fine young man.

_ Zack Fair. _

  
  
  
  


Talk about the devil...

  
  


''Oh I see, the elderly book club is having a discussion again? Sorry to interrupt y'all!''

Zack swung his body over the backrest of their sofa, joining the other's under the blanket.

''Zack, we're not that much older than you...'' Genesis complained to which Angeal merely added a jokingly ''Yet ten thousand times more mature.''

Ever so nonchalantly he put his arm around Sephiroth's back.   
Zack Fair had no idea how personal space worked.   
One might think every new cadet, in or outside of their ranks, would keep a respectful distance to the General.

Not this one however.

Leaning into the fond embrace, Sephiroth recalled some more, his book already long forgotten.

The image of Zack, barely 17, with his usual bright smile plastered across his face. One hand reaching for Sephiroths.

Back then he couldn't remember the last time a stranger reached for his hand on their own accord, Zack however would do it all the time. He'd touch him so nonchalantly and without hesitance. His rank meant nothing to Zack outside of work.

Zack was a reacher and no matter how many times Sephiroth had tried to push him away, Zack would come back and try again.

Again and again.

It used to be a game between them, a powerplay to see who was stronger.   
Sephiroth was stubborn, but so was Zack in his very own, charming way.

Loud as thunder. A warm summer storm relentlessly washing over the dry lands.

  
  
  


''He touched me again.''   
  


''And?''   
  


''It's strange.''   
  
  
Angeal pressed a kiss onto the other's forehead, brushing one long silver strand behind his ear.   
  


''And he won't stop?''   
  


''No, he won't.''   
  


''Have you told him?''   
  


Another kiss interrupted their conversation. A longer one this time. Longer and more passionate. Lips against lips, the tickle of a goatee against Sephiroth's chin.

They broke apart.   
  


''…''   
  


''You haven't?''   
  


Sometimes they didn't even need words to communicate, letting their bodies speak for themselves as he averted his eyes, giving in to that gentle push against his chest to lay down.

''You haven't.''   
  


Sephiroth rolled his eyes.   
  


''I never had to do something like this. People usually keep their distance on their own...''   
  


Calloused fingers brushed against his cheek, grabbing his chin to tilt his face down. He met with Angeal's eyes.   
  


''Zack is different, you gotta be firm with your wants on that one.''

His scowl softened.   
  


''But I feel like you don't want him to stop. It's pleasant, isn't it?''   
  


He didn't allow Sephiroth to answer right away, silencing him with yet another kiss. His answer would be something to be kept to himself. Distraction quickly came in the shape of Angeal's hand wandering across his chest, appreciating every inch of him.   
  
  


Sex had been an act for him. Always and in each way. No matter if it was spiteful hate-fucking with President ShinRa's little bastard son or meaningless fooling around with the next best cadet who would take pride in being bedded by the General.

It took Angeal to teach him what sex really meant. Gentle lovemaking. Another thing no teacher or scientist in this world could teach him.

How much time had he already waste on useless lectures from these people in the labs?

''I know people say this playing like a stuck record but you're so very beautiful.''

It was as if those words suddenly meant something when they came from Angeal. A shiver running down his spine, like drips of cold water against his skin.

Excitement rushed through his body with each and every push or press against him. Getting lost between the sheets in a murmur of soft nothings and silent moans.

That pleasant sensation of being filled, being the one to receive for once.

Angeal was the only one who could do that.

Maybe he'd let Zack one day but that was a thought for which he cursed himself before he had even finished it, hissing in anticipation for release.

The pace, the rhythm, feeling the other's breath against his skin.

It drove him crazy how someone could have this much power over him and how he could let it happen just like that.

Even worse, he enjoyed all of it. Every second, praying they would never stop.

A wave of arousal washed over him, dangerously reminding him of the situation he was in.

Right, they were reading together.

Zack had grabbed his tablet. Yes, even someone as energetic as Zack was, would find rest among them, joining the 'elderly book club' every now and then if it meant he could sit in silence with the people he loved.

''Something wrong?'' Zack asked Sephiroth who was still leaning against him, nudging his shoulder gently.

  
  


''No, I'm fine.''

He smiled as he realized once more, that home he had found. The one they had all built together, which wouldn't work if any of them was missing.

  
  


_ home _

_ /həʊm _

_ noun _

_noun: **home**; plural noun: **homes  
  
**1\.    
_  
__the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

  
  
...  
  


_   
''I'm perfectly fine.'' _


End file.
